


Ambivalencia.

by Chiwibel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dolor, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Final ambiguo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y seguiría tieso para siempre.</p><p>Una simple solución al elegir entre la razón y el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalencia.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajoMrtinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/gifts).



> Un drabble casi-SasuNaru porque la pareja no está en mí pero mi amor por Majo sí así que he escrito lo más cercano posible a la pareja que puedo porque el SasuNaru me da cáncer ocular (aunque sea la única opción lógica para finalizar el manga a mi parecer).
> 
> Naruto y co. son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

   El sueño seguía siendo el mismo, ser Hokage.

   La meta, en cambio, era devolver a Sasuke a Konoha.

   Alcanzar uno iba a volver imposible el otro, por cómo se presentaba la situación ante él.

   Maldijo por lo bajo, por lo alto y por todos los lados que se le pudiesen ocurrir. ¡Era Naruro Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza dura número uno en sorprender a todos y lo suficientemente capaz de encontrar una solución sin perder una gran parte de sí mismo en el proceso! Aun así, se mantuvo tieso ante el cuerpo inconsciente  del Uchiha a sus pies.

   Oía los gritos de Sakura y sentía la mirada de Kakashi a su espalda. La respiración de Sasuke iba enlenteciéndose poco a poco, impulsándolo más y más a llamar a su compañera para que le sanara las heridas.

   Siguió tieso.

   Curarlo y moverlo en contra de su voluntad, desafiando al mundo y a su razón.

   Matarlo y desafiar a sus principios, a su corazón.

   Su cuerpo clamaba movimiento, sus miembros se acalambraban del dolor y las heridas, en su garganta se conglomeraba su voz deseosa de salir en un alarido y ser oída por todo el mundo.

   Siguió tieso.

   Era simple, atacarlo o voltear y pedir ayuda. Tan simple y tan difícil a la vez. Tanto que dolía de tal manera que se le nublaron los sentidos y no se dio cuenta del movimiento de su cuerpo.

   No se dio cuenta de la media vuelta que hizo.

   Tampoco se dio cuenta de la espada que atravesó su corazón, mucho menos de los gritos de Sakura y Kakashi.

   Todo se volvió negro.


End file.
